


Not much longer

by Skye_UwU



Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OiFuta Week 2020, Sharing Clothes, videochat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Oikawa misses Futakuchi
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Not much longer

**Author's Note:**

> I totaly headcanon Futakuchi as someone who never plans anything, just goes for it, without much thinking whatsoever. Especially for his love. Also I'm sorry for them being incredible OOC

Oikawa turned on his computer, waiting for the call to come in.

Since he had moved to Argentina two years ago he had only visited Futakuchi three times. They were both busy having a job or training. 

The last time was only one week ago, but he already missed his boyfriend like they hadn't seen each other in years. Kenji told him he would call him as soon as he was off work.

At 3 am Argentinian time, what was exactly 1:30 hours after he opened his laptop, he got a message from Keji, asking if he was still awake. After Oikawa answered with yes, the blue skype symbol on his computer lighted up. He immediately pressed accept.

"Yahoo, Kenji." "Tooru. Isn't it like 2 am at yours?" "3 am, but that's fine, I missed you." The taller one smiled, not teasing or cocky as always, more loving.

"Anyway, how was your day?" "Fine, I trained for like 3 hours today, and we had a match, we won, of course, but I missed you. How was yours?" "Boring. No training today either. I thought of you a lot today." "When are you coming to Argentina?" "It's gonna be a while, baby. But soon are internationals, right? Maybe you'll come to Japan then." "Yeah." Oikawa's voice had some sad undertones. 

"I wanna kiss you, or hug you, you seem so sad." "No no, anyways..." They talked for a while, going from aliens to their future matches to tragic events in their childhood involving apples.

"Didn't you take my hoodie with you?" Kuchi asked. "Uh... yes, why?" He turned his computer a bit, revealing a plushie Oikawa had apparently forgotten at his. "Can't fall asleep without it, honestly. It feels like you're closer. That's embarrassing, I know, but I thought... well..." "You're so cute, Kenji." Oikawa got up, reaching for the hoodie he had put down on his desk, throwing it over the shirt he already wore. 

"You look so tiny in my hoodie." "You're literally only a centimeter taller. You're just buying over-over sized ones." The grin on Kenji's face widened. 

"So... if maybe... I'd fly to Argentina on Friday after work... and see you there on Saturday and fly home on Sunday... we'd meet." "You don't have to..." "I miss you just as much, babe." 

"But we can't do it forever like this. I love you, and that won't stop anytime, but..." You could see Futakuchi flinch at that but. "if we're not gonna move in together soon, I'm gonna stop being a pro athlete and become a farmer and take care of Ushiwaka's cows." 

"Idiot. When I'm at yours we're gonna plan to move together." Oikawa grinned. "Oh, yeah. That sounds... great. I'm gonna make space in my apartment." "You're a pro athlete, babe. I'm sure we're gonna buy us our own house with your money." "You're not wrong, but your job..." "Electricians are needed everywhere, don't worry. And with being a pro athlete's boyfriend, I'll get another club too." "Your friends?" "I can call them, and meet them from time to time." "Okay... but what about..." 

"You're more important than anything. I love you, and all I want is to be near you. I have to hang up now, but I'll be looking forward to Saturday. Love you, babe, sleep tight, have nice dreams." "I...I love you too. Good night, darling. Don't let the bed bugs bite


End file.
